


July

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese lose power during a thunderstorm. Rindy’s not liking it very much.





	July

Thunder crackled faintly outside. On the sofa, Carol heard a small gasp and felt Rindy’s nose bury underneath her armpit. Her mother kissed her before hugging themselves close. Rindy was scared of the stormy weather and the white flashes of lighting illuminating the sky. 

“Darling, there’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m right here,” Carol coaxed her. 

Therese now entered the room with a candlestick holder. They lost power for about fifteen minutes. She carefully set the candle on top of the mantelpiece before making her way through the darkness to sit down beside her family.

Carol started to sing quietly to ease both her daughter and partner. Drowsiness took upon Therese and she closed her eyes to fall asleep. Rindy sighed through the fabric of her mother’s bathrobe, but stopped shivering. She calmed her nerves from listening to the sweet low sound of Carol’s voice and she, too, began to go to sleep.


End file.
